the thing called jealousy
by NutCracker1911
Summary: Hikari did happy whenever she heard Takeru go out with one of his fan girls. But did she really okay with it?


**A/N: welcome to my first fic in this wonderful fandom. I was just looking at the new digimon tri and I was really hyped to see it, especially the Takari part. I shipped them since forever and watching digimon tri makes me inspired to write a fic dedicated to other Takari fans out there. This fic inspired from one of the scene in the movie, since I was nearly scream when I saw them for the first time in that scene.**

 **Please forgive me for any grammar mistake, misspelling, or character OOC, seeing that english was not my mother language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did I will make Takari canon in the epilog.**

88888888

The Thing Called Jealousy

"So, Takeru-kun, have you decided who you're going with to Yamato-san's concert tonight?"

Two teenagers walked through a quiet street that morning. The blonde guy seems to think for a while to responded his brunette friend.

"I don't know. There's too many girls asking me out, so I haven't decided it yet." The blonde trying to remember who asked him out from weeks ago. "But I guess I'll go with Miyuki-san from class A. I've been going out with her for a while and she's fun to hang out with."

The brunette stop. "Hee… you really are a babe-magnet, don't you?"

"I told you numerous time already, we're just friends."

The girl smirked while continuing her walk. "Are you sure you guys were just friends?"

"Hikari-chan…"

"Miyuki-san is a good kid. Just go out already. I'm sure she also like you."

"…are you, perhaps, jealous?"

The one called Hikari stop. With smile on her face she stuck out her tongue. "Never."

88888888

"Onii-chan. Have you decided who you're going with to Yamato-san's concert tonight?"

"Hmm?" Taichi bit his cracker while staring at his sister. "Ah. Maybe I'll invite Meiko-chan. After all, she's new in this town."

The sister stop biting her cracker. With a smirk she said, "hee… you and Meiko-san? Okay, I get it."

"Hey, hey. What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Hikari smiled. "Just saying you guys are cute together." 

"Meiko-chan and I were just friends."

"Yes. Yes. I know it. Friends."

"Don't tease me like that." Taichi blushed while taking some crackers. "By the way, why do you ask that? Aren't you going with Takeru?"

Deg. Her heart suddenly beat faster. What's wrong with her anyway. After her talk with Takeru-kun earlier she can't stop thinking about him.

Two same answer. Two same comment she gave. But why did It felt different? With her brother she sincerely say it, with open mind she accept the fact that her brother can't accompany her this night. It's not like she's not sincere when she told Takeru-kun that he better go with Miyuki-san. But somehow her chest feels squeezed by a force she couldn't explain when she said the word. An ugly feeling in her heart, inappropriate for a child of light like her to felt it.

It's as if she didn't want Takeru to go with Miyuki-san. It's as if she didn't want Takeru to go with other girls.

What's wrong with her anyway? It's not like her to think about something like that. Takeru-kun is her best friend. He's a good kid, he deserve to be happy. He deserve to go with whoever he want. She really did sincere when she said that he could go with Miyuki-san. So why did she think like this?

"…kari?"

"Hikari!"

Hikari snapped from her mind. With a smirk Taichi pointed at the cracker she held while saying, "you've been hold it for a while. If you don't want it I could finished it for you."

"Nah, I'll pass." Hikari bit her cracker while stuck out her tongue.

"Cih. Stingy." Taichi lying on the tatami using his hands as a cushion. "But seriously, Hikari, what's wrong? Seems like you've been thinking about something for a while."

Hikari stop biting her cracker and stared at the table. Taichi, even if he seems dense like everyone thought, but the truth is he's very sensitive, especially when it came to his own family. Felt like it was a vain to hide, Hikari sigh and said, "Takeru-kun asked Miyuki-san from class A to go to Yamato-san's concert tonight."

Taichi quickly get up and stared at Hikari. "Eh? He didn't go with you?"

"Uh huh." Hikari bit her cracker. "I thought I sincerely accept the fact that he would go with his other friends, but I don't know, there's some evil mind in my heart, as if I want to monopolize Takeru-kun, at least for tonight." Hikari put her cracker on the table. "I don't know what happened to me. I know that we can't be forever like this, that someday one of us would go the other way, maybe find some significant other. But I know that when that happen, we would always be best friends, that would never change. And I know that he know that too. So it's not like I was afraid to lose him as my best friends. I don't usually think like this. I'm afraid of this evil feeling. I want Takeru-kun to be happy, but I also want to be happy, and some part of my heart know that I want to be happy together with him, and only him."

Hearing his sister said something like that, Taichi laughed, making his sister pouted. "Onii-chan! I'm serious!"

"Sorry, sorry." Taichi wiped his tears. "Hikari, have you heard about jealousy?"

Hikari blinked. "Err…of course I've heard of it, nii-chan. What age do you think I am?"

"But you never felt it. That feeling when you want to monopolize someone you like. That feeling as if your heart were squeezed when you saw the one you like laughing with someone other than you." Taichi smiled sadly. "I guess this is your first time feeling it."

Hikari gasped. She knew about her brother's unrequited love, making her felt guilty making him remembered it.

Taichi smiled sadly looking at his sister. "Don't worry about that. It is still hurt right now, but I'll over it someday." He took the cracker on the table. "But beside that, honestly, what are your feeling to Takeru right now?"

Hikari didn't think she would be asked about something like that. Her feeling to Takeru-kun? He's her best friend. They have a lot in common, and they understood each other. Takeru-kun had always helped her numerous times already, and they kept each other save. They're partners.

But are her feeling for the blonde really just friends? Then why her heart aches when she saw him go out with other women? Why her heart aches when she realize that he won't consider asking her out on a date? Why her heart aches when she knew that he would never looked at her like she looked at him?

Wait. How exactly did she saw Takeru-kun anyway?

He's her best friend, right?

Taichi smiled looking at a confused Hikari. "Yah, discovering your feeling takes time, just take your time. But beside that…" Taichi smirked. "Don't you have something you must do right now?"

Hikari widened her eyes. Quickly she looked at the clock on the wall, showing 4.15 pm.

"Well, I'd better hurry to invite Meiko-chan." Taichi stood up. "You also better hurry, Hikari."

88888888

Hikari gasped taking a large air after she run non stop from her home. In front of her laid a door, separated her from the one she need to meet, the distance separated them was just a knock.

Is she ready facing Takeru now? She haven't sort out her own feeling. And if her brother was right that she was jealous, then what was she jealous for? She was sure she won't lose Takeru as her best friend even if someday one of them date someone else. She don't have a reason to be jealous to whoever Takeru asked tonight. So why did she felt something like this?

She remembered her brother's gaze every time he looked at Sora and Yamato from afar. That sad smile making her heart ached looking at her beloved had to suffer like that. She didn't want to felt like that again, and she clearly didn't want to felt the same as to what her brother felt.

So she braced herself and knocked the door.

After a while Takeru showed up with clothes that scream that he was ready to go whenever he want, making her heart beat faster. ' _Ugh. What's wrong with me?_ '

"Hikari-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Err…" Hikari thought for a while. ' _No. I'm not ready for this._ ' "I just want to remind you that you've better hurry to meet with your date right now.

Takeru raised his eyebrows. "Yeah… I just want to do that right now."

"Oh…is that so…" Hikari laughed awkwardly. ' _No. this is not what I want to say. What I want to say…_ ' "Wait! That's not what I want to say!"

"Hikari-chan, are you okay?"

"Listen carefully, Takeru Takaishi." ' _Onii-chan, lend me your courage_.' "I want to go out with you to Yamato-san's concert tonight. So pick me and dump Miyuki-san right now!"

Takeru widened his eyes. "Hikari-chan. What are you-"

"I felt jealous, okay?" Hikari stared at the floor, bangs hide her blush. "I felt jealous when I knew you will be going out with Miyuki-san, or whoever girls you asked. I don't know why, I just have this evil mind whenever you go out with your fan girls. And I don't want to keep feeling like that, that evil feeling in my chest. So here I am, pouring what was on my heart to you, Takeru-kun, I…"

' _Maybe, my feeling to Takeru-kun…_ '

"Hikari-chan." Takeru smiled. "Miyuki-san was suddenly sick, so she can't come tonight."

"…eh?"

"I was just want to go to your place to invite you." Takeru scratched the back of his neck. "But you're already here, so I guess I won't have to go to your place after all."

"…eh?"

"Hikari-chan, will you go with me to my brother's concert tonight?"

"…EH?!"

Hikari widened her eyes in disbelieve. Takeru smiled nervously. "Err.. so what do you say?"

"Wait, wait. Me?"

"Yes. You." Takeru played with his fingers nervously. "You are my best friend, and I know that right now you haven't got a friend to go with, so I thought why not?"

"I…" is this dreams come true? The person she thought for hours ago had canceled his date and decide to go with her tonight? "O..Of course I will!" Deep in her mind she release her breath. It felt nice to pour out her feeling like that, as if free from any weight on her mind.

' _Beside, what's that that I want to said to Takeru-kun_?"

Hikari blushed remembering her rant. Takeru chuckled and said, "well, I guess I'll walked you home so you could prepare yourself before the concert."

Hikari followed Takeru from behind, blushed every time she thought about revelation that she got earlier. Takeru could only chuckled seeing her and slowed down his walk, grabing Hikari's hand. Hikari could only blushed and smiled.

88888888

"So, you really felt jealous when I asked you this morning?"

Hikari smiled. "At least not anymore."


End file.
